The Fox and the Mouse
by redamiB6147
Summary: Hinata and Naruto have a planned date before Itachi decides to try to spoli the moment. Naruto becomes a stronger person and Hinata loses her voice and her will to livce before Naruto gives it back. Main NaruHina slightly ItaHina


A/N: gotta love the plot bunnies. These keep popping into my head while im trying to finish HummingBird. Let me know if any of these ideas are good ones, i think i flesh them out pretty well. REad and Review? Please?

And i know, i take Hinata out of her element here, but i liked her better as this Hinata. And she still has her old tendencies. And Naruto gets a little emotional towards hte end, more towards the imma love this woman for hte rest of my life emoptional. I kinda want that in my life so im expressing it through the slightly out of charecter moments these two have.

WARNING: MATURE READERS ONLY FOR RAPE SCENE

* * *

Hinata stood infront of the hokage, her face a blank mask. She stood proudly, watching the blonde woman as she shuffled her papers around and reached for her sake container, pouring herself a generous helping.

"Hinata. I have a special mission for you." She said, and the lavender haired girl nodded, her pale eyes locked onto Tsunade's hazel ones. Tsunade sighed, downing the sake and pouring herself some more.

"We gjust got in information on a certain criminal's movements in the area." She said, and Hianta waited, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she patiently waited for an explanation.

"We want you to go after him." Tsunade said, downing the cup and refilling it again. Hinata sighed, blowing her hair out of her face.

"Him?" she asked, and Tsunade threw the folder at her. Hinata caught it, skimming over the words and then looking up at the hokage. One o her eyebrows rose in a silent question.

"You wanted to give this mission to me why?" she asked Tsunade, and the older woman sighed, turning in her chair towards the wide windows. She got up out of the chair, snagging the bottle of sake and just drinking from it instead of the cup.

"I don't want to risk Sakura and Naruto over this." She said, and Hinata nodded, tucking the folder into her backpack as she turned towards the door. She calmly walked out of the office, nodding respectfully towards Kakashi who was immerged in his book as usual. She walked down the stairs slowly, thinking over the mission. How was she going to tell Naruto?

She walked through the semi crowded streets of her home village, lost in thought as she walked towards her apartment. She no longer lived with her family, tired of being held back by their expectations. The only reason she was able to become an ANBU member was because she left them, telling them to either let her go or she would leave anyways. They now ignored her presence, making her sister as the heiress of the Hyuuga's. She smiled softly as she thought over her sister being forced to marry someone that wasn't her choice.

"Hinata-chan!" came a loud voice from behind her, and she spun on her hell, a faint blush overcoming her features. Her hair blew behind her in the breeze as Naruto stormed towards her, almost knocking her over in his excitement.

"Hinata-chan there you are! Ive been looking for you!" he asked, and she blushed, turning her head away slightly as she tried to hide it. Naruto Beamed at her, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement as he caught sight of her blush.

"Yes, Naruto-chan? She asked catching herself before she called him 'kun' as she always wanted to. She cursed herself as she retreated behind her stuttering shy self. She had worked hard to overcome this part o her over the years, but only Naruto was able to revert her back to her mouse like self.

"I wanted to know if you were busy tonight." He asked, and she blushed, turning away from him again as she thought over all the possibilities behind htat innocent question. Her heart started to hammer as adrenaline rushed htorugh her body, making all of her nerves feel like they were on fire with anticipation.

"I am, actually, just got an important mis-mission from Tsuande. I should be back by to-tomorrow, around lunch. "She said, and she prided herself at how little she stuttered. He smiled at her, his hair blowing gently in the breeze as he took a step towards her. She took a tiny step back, wondering what he was doing as her heart pounded louder in her chest. Her blush, which had finally started to fade, came back full strength.

"Well then Hinata-chan, let me take you out to lunch when you get back!" he said, reaching out with a hand to grip her shoulder. She almost passed out, but she stood her ground, sheer will holding her upright at his touch. Her knees started to become like water, and she started to try to find any excuse to get away from the blonde haired ninja in front of her.

"Well, I got t-t-to go pa-pa-pack, Naruto-chan." She said, and he nodded, smiling at her to the point where she thought the sun was coming from his face. She felt her face heat up as she turned to get away, happy he wasn't holding onto her shoulder anymore.

"It's a date!" he said, and with that Hinata's self control shattered as she crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. Naruto ran forward, catching her before she hit the ground, and he looked at her face in worry.

"Hinata-chan?" he asked, and she awoke, her eyes fluttering in confusion as she felt strong arms holding onto her petite frame. She looked into Naruto's blue eyes and shrieked, struggling out of his arms and running away towards her apartment as fast as she could.

She was packed and off or her mission in record time, nervously throwing glances over her shoulder at ht door as if expecting Naruto to come charging through screaming love declarations at her. She was gone from the village in a dash of feet.

The ANBU member waited in the darkened forest, her fingers itching for her Katana. Something was amiss here, for the animals were missing and the forest was quiet as a grave. She searched the trees around her, hiding herself in the shadows the lone moon cast through the leafy canopy. A flash of red in the corner of her eye had her spinning around, her hands griping her still sheathed katana. Her body tensed as she looked over the shadows, looking for anything that would have caused the flash of red.

Another flash, and she spun towards it, her hair whipping around her in a cloud of lavender.

"So you're the one my foolish brother was talking about." A deep monotone voice whispered through the shadows. The ANBU spun quickly on their heel, a katana out and ready to strike. The mask was a blank mouse face, reflecting the light from the moon as the ANBU tensed, crouching lower to the ground.

"so quick to defend, huh, little mouse?" he asked, and the ANBU shot forward, darting into the shadows as its long light purple hair flowed like water behind it. The katana struck wood as a red flash halfway around the small clearing caught the ANBU's attention. They spun around, wrenching the blade out of the tree and readying themselves.

"Over here, little mouse." The voice said, and the ANBU darted into the shadows again, the blade flashing sliver in the moonlight.

Nothing, again. The ANBU huffed in annoyance, wrenching the blade from the wood again. A flash of red was all they saw before the mask they work split neatly, deflecting the thrown kunai from their face.

Wide white eyes were frozen in a state of shock as a single lock of lavender hair drifted away from her head. The kunoichi activated her blood limit, Bykugan, and the veins around her eyes bulged as she huffed in anger again. The mask fell to the ground as she turned with narrowed eyes to search all of the clearing. There was no one around.

"Here, little mouse." The voice said, and she spun, catching a glimpse of red again. She paled slightly as her eyes caught on the enormous chakra standing in the clearing, mainly focused on the person's eyes. Her Bykugan deactivated in shock as she looked over the man before her.

"Sasuke…?" she asked, almost saying' kun' at the end of his name, but she held it back, trying not to betray her feelings towards anyone beside herself. She was stronger than that. The person chuckled lightly, low and dark, almost making the sound tangible, like she should be able to see it floating on the wind before her.

"Do you really not recognize me, little mouse?" he asked, and he titled his head back, his long hair bound in a ponytail flipping back over his shoulder and his red eyes locking onto her figure. She shook her head, shock still evident on her features as he suddenly disappeared. She went to activate her blood limit again, but a sharp kunai at her throat made her tense.

"We can't have you doing that, now can we, little mouse?" he asked, and he waited for her response. She stayed quiet, her breathing irregular and sweat slowly traveling down her forehead and the valley in between her breasts. She squirmed slightly as she tested to see how lenient he was.

"You smell of lavender…" the man said, and she froze again, feeling the older man stick his nose in the crook of her neck. She stood absolutely still as the kunai pressed a little deeper into her skin, blood slowly dripping down her neck. She reached slowly for a kunai on her holster, grabbing it loosely as the man loosened his grip on the kunai. It slipped between his fingers as her kunai slipped between his ribs. She spun in his arms, accomplishment on her face before she saw his body was diffusing into a flock of crows.

"Genjutsu? But when…" she asked aloud, looking around the clearing again as she searched for any sign of him, the crows reformed before her, and this Itachi looked as stoic as ever. She automatically made the sign for release, breaking the illusion. She opened her eyes to see…nothing. The forest was as normal as she was. She even activated her Bykugan to check the area. There was no one or nothing around her for miles.

"Or is there?" a voice whispered to her, and she spun around, looking behind her with wide eyes. No one was around.

"You are the one who holds Naruto's heart." The voice whispered, and she turned around to see the Uchiha standing behind her again, his red eyes locked onto hers. She blinked, looking away as she struggled to keep her face schooled. She didn't want this man to try to use her against Naruto. The Uchiha moved forward, searching her face and smiling just small enough no one would be able to notice.

"You, little mouse, are quite intriguing." He said, and he moved forward, pinning her to the tree behind her with his body. The kunoichi struggled to get free, but the Uchiha kept a firm hand on her chin, forcing her head to stay in the same spot.

"I wonder….." he muttered to himself as his head dipped closer to hers. She whimpered, desperately trying to pull away.

"Has he tasted you yet, little mouse?" he asked, and her eyes flew open in fear as she realized what he was trying to get at. The Uchiha caught her lips in a powerful, bruising kiss as she tried to beat him back, fear radiating from her body.

"Aa….so I will get to taste his little mouse first…." He said , and he pulled her to the ground, straddling her as a kunai ended up in his hand and under her chin. She stopped struggling as she felt the sharp tip press into her neck again. More blood joined the small trail on her neck, and his tongue started to trail behind it.

"What will he say when his precious is deflowered by another?" he said, and she blinked, feeling a cold breeze on her breasts as her armor and shirt was ripped to pieces in one short slash. Her nipples hardened in the drastic temperature change, and she felt his powerful willowy body bend so he had access to her nipple. She started to scream, trying to get anyone's attention, but a hand tipped with black nails gripped onto her throat until she almost passed out.

"Cant have that." He said, and he whispered something, making a few hand seals and pressing them to her throat. A seal appeared, and disappeared on her throat, and he released her mouth. She tried to scream again, but silence was what met her ears. He moved again, kissing her to the point where she tasted blood in her mouth from cutting her own lip on a tooth. She whimpered silently in defeat, her strength draining out of her at the Uchiha's attack.

"There's a good little mouse." He said, and she felt the kunai do away with her pants. They fluttered away on the breeze, and she closed her eyes as she felt him strip his pants off. She was suddenly naked, skin to skin, with only his Akatsuki jacket draped over his shoulder s to block out the chill. She shuddered as she felt his erection poking her in her inner thigh, and she felt him growl at her.

"Look at me, little mouse." He said, and she turned her head away while keeping her eyes shut. His hand forced her head back, and the kunai digging into her neck made her eyes fly open in pain and fear.

"There's a good girl." He said, and he moved one hand lightly over her stomach, trailing down to where her folds were. She was slightly wet, and he rubbed her nub, smirking slightly as her legs jerked. Her mouth opened and closed silently, and he could see tears welling in her eyes. His legs pinned hers down, but there was very little need for that, for she had lost all her fight. Two of his fingers slipped into her folds, and he smirked again to feel her get wet almost immediately. She jerked again, her hand gripping at his arm as her eyes fluttered with emotion. He flicked his fingers again against that spot, kissing her gently above her heart.

"Feel…good…..little mouse?" he asked slowly, letting his voice drop a few decibels and get huskier. She nodded slightly, a tear falling out of her eye as she realized who held her. Who was doing this to her. She felt the soft cloth move over her side as he ducked lower, using his two fingers inside her and his thumb to play with her nub. She gripped onto his arm harder, using her nails to draw blood. He groaned, his red eyes flashing in pleasure as he quickly removed his fingers and just played with her button instead. Her hips jerked, and her grip tightened even more. The Uchiha positioned himself at her entrance, pausing just enough to lock eyes with hers as he thrust himself all the way in. She screamed a silent plea as something so large was forced into something so small.

"So…tight, my little mouse. Maybe Naruto would fit….." he said, and her eyes went wide with pain as she thought about her sweetie and how he would look at her now. The Uchiha smirked as he bent down to whisper into her ear, his warm breath tickling her.

"But I don't." he said, and he pulled out almost all the way and then ruthlessly slammed all the way back in. Hinata screamed silently again, tears flowing down her face as the Uchiha captured her lips in a kiss, slowing his thrusts to reach, and then he pounded into her, his face a blank mask. She reached up with her other arm and scratched his chest, causing blood to ooze out of the wound and down his chest. His eyes fluttered in pleasure, his thrusts slowing before his eyes locked onto hers.

"So you like it rough?" he asked, and the kunai was suddenly against her stomach, scratching her until she bled. She flinched, trying to get away from the blade when it cut into her flesh a little deeper.

"Oops." The Uchiha said, and he pumped slowly as he cut her again, watching the blood trail over the otherwise snow white skin.

"You make me lose control. Is that how it is with Naruto?" he said, and she looked at him with a slight determination in her eyes. She bucked her hips slightly, ignoring the odd feeling it left with him still inside her, and she watched his reaction. He thrust faster again, unknowingly hitting the spot inside of her that built up a pain. She just wanted release! She could feel him working up to his own release, his thrusts becoming more and more desperate and irregular as she felt him tense up, spurting inside of her and shaking slightly under his skin as he breathed heavily for a few seconds. His hair, which had come out of his ponytail holder, cascaded over his shoulders, and the cloak, which had fallen off of them in the middle, pooled around his feet. He finally withdrew himself from her, calmly gathering up his pants and slipping them on, looking away from the broken kunoichi behind him. He sighed, running a hand through his hair and retying it up and away from his face as he turned to observe the one he had used. She was silent, her eyes wide and unseeing of the world around her. She smirked, bending over and catching her gaze. She tried to get away from him before he activated his Mangeyoko, making her remember the events that took place for three days. She shook silently crying as she rolled into a ball, her 'lover' disappearing as he felt Naruto coming closer and closer to his location.

"_HINATA!"_

* * *

Hinata stared out of the window, looking over the bustling streets. Her eyes were empty as she blankly stared, letting the colors and the voices and the smells blur together. The door behind her opened, and she didn't even turn her head to see who was coming to see her.

"Hinata-chan?"called Naruto, and his smile faded at seeing her still looking out of the window. She was watching the people, but Naruto could see that she wasn't at home. He sighed, running a hand through his hair as he went to go pull up a chair next to her. She didn't even acknowledge his presence, her eyes still locked on the glass of the window.

"Are you ok?" he asked, and as soon as those words left his mouth. She hadn't been the same since he found her in the clearing, naked and bloody, her eyes wide in fear and pain. He almost went kyuubi in anger, and would have left to go after whoever did that to Hinata if she hadn't reached out and grabbed his sleeve.

She couldn't talk. Tsunade said that she had no damage to her throat, but she was just unable to talk. Everyone thought it was due to her experience, but Naruto thought differently. She may have been shy and soft spoken before, but she did always say her two cents to get her point across. Naruto joined her in silence, looking over the street as he contemplated what to do from that point on. He shook his head, moving to stand in front of her.

The sight of silent tears falling down her face made his heart stop and his blood boil in anger. He kneeled in front of her, hoping she would see him, as he gripped her limp hands in his own. She was rather cold and clammy, and her eyes focused onto his as he shook her lightly.

"You need to come back to me! Please, I'm begging you, Hinata-chan. I understand what its like, I do. I want to help you, but you need to help yourself first. Please, Hinata-chan, tell me what's wrong so I can fix it!" Naruto said in his loud voice, his eyes locked onto hers. Her face went from surprise to sadness to anger to sadness again. She shook her head, trying to pull her hands out of his grip, but he only tightened his grip. She shook her head again, her hair hiding her beautiful face, and Naruto stood up, dragging Hinata along with him as he started to leave her apartment.

"I never did get that date." HE said, and he smiled as he felt her steps falter slightly behind him. He glanced over his shoulder at her, happiness alight on his face as he caught sight of her blush. She was starting to make a comeback.

He continued to pull her behind him, walking towards the ramen shop and he sat her beside him, slinging an arm around her shoulders and pulling her small frame into his side. She blushed again, burying her face into his side as tears welled up. Naruto ordered them ramen, and then turned to look at his companion. She was quiet, her face buried in his side, and he shifted slightly so that she was exposed. He went still as he saw her tears, wiping at them with his finger. She shifted away from him, intense sadness on her face.

"What is it, Hinata-chan?" he asked, and she shook her head, reaching for a napkin and a pen. She scribbled something, passing it to Naruto and tucking her face back into his side. He read it, his eyes going wide as he removed his arm and spun to face her, holding her shoulders still so she couldn't turn away again.

"That fact…" he said, and her eyes locked onto his in fear and pain. He almost growled, trying to repress his anger as he saw that look on her face. Her skin was pale and it was clear she hadn't slept in a few days by the heavy bags underneath her eyes. He sighed, pulling her towards him in a huge hug, one that got both of their hearts racing, but for different reasons.

"Is irrelevant. I will always care for you Hinata Hyuuga. He said, pressing a small kiss to her forehead. Her eyes went wide with shock as she felt his lips on her forehead, and she started to shake, her tears turning into silent sobs, racking through her body with intense force. He cradled her close, ignoring the ramen and letting it sit, forgotten. He felt her sobs lessen, and soon she was limp in his arms. He looked down at her, smiling softly to see her sleeping in his arms, and he quickly paid for the food, swinging her into his arms and walking towards her apartment.

He vowed to protect her and make her feel normal again, to love her to the point where she didn't feel useless anymore.


End file.
